Of Bittersweet Treasures
by Toy-Sensei
Summary: Erza is the key to his treasure, which was a chest that lied inside his heart and were forever bound in chains. But what amazed him was the fact that with just one taste of her, he knew that only she... can open his true, sickening desires.
1. Part I

(A/N):_ Okay! So I decided to make an Erza & Jellal Fic, (Which has always been a secret fantasy of mines) but any who!_

_Beware of angst, darkness, wicked romance and whatever comes your way. This story takes place..Eh I don't know. So I made him evil in this fic, thought it would be necessary but man I honestly don't even know anymore. Both sides of him are truly attractive I rather say._

_But anyway, this story is truly dark so beware._

_Also if you are young, basically still acting like one dollar is a lot of money, and probably still sensitive to curse words, then this story is honestly not for you._

_Next chapter will be the last chapter, and lemony too._

_Don't say I warned you._

_Goodbye!_

* * *

><p>Erza wouldn't say that she lived a great life.<p>

Her existence was mutually based on everything's she lived for, fought for, and went through. Friends, enemies, emotions… she's dealt with all of them; the ones she'd mostly endured were the one that'd end up in tragedy, hatred, anger, and many other mental situations she'd always found herself dealing with. However, Erza had many good memories too. Like the loved ones she cherished now in Fairy Tail. Her life in that one small guild had given her strength, a family, and appreciation as an S-class knight. This made her grow stronger and make decisions for the sake of her guild, to move on to a better future and have dreams and goals for the sake of her family and friends, which will always remain hidden deep down in her heart.

All in all, Erza fought to survive. To live in order to be there for her team, for her existence, and well…for the guild she calls home. Every battle she's gone through was because of them, and each and every classified mission was remained in injuries. And they were worth it. Her battles with every enemy; monsters, mages, hell, she even fought herself, well the Edolas version. Fighting was something she can never quit; it was friendship…family, and apart of her personality.

Erza slumped her back towards the bathtub, soaking more of her voluptuous body into the hot, bubble bath. A sigh ran out of her lips, eyes furrowed as she raised her hand to turn the large faucet but was stopped when she spotted a small red scar right by the root of her veins. The bump stood there proudly as she did whenever she won in victory; the injury was easy to remember, painful yet ignored it, and red…like her hair. Erza was used to it, the pain, and the agony of being pierced and scarred from left to right. Not that she was complaining; it was natural that her body would become covered in sores, cuts, gashes. And of course the most she'd encounter throughout her body…bruises. The color purple was engraved in her thoughts. Legs, abdomen, anywhere you can spot had the rotten combination of black and blue around her ample figure. It wasn't something she would call gruesome, or disgusting, but it was something she would call 'hard work' and 'determination'. Her fights tend to win in success for which she did _not _like to lose. Yeah, she'd love to fight, that she'll admit. But why did the mighty Erza fight of course? To keep herself _distracted_.

Distracted enough to not reminiscence about _him._

Whenever she thought about Jellal…or anything that reminded her about that man. She'd go out in missions to refill herself with injuries, pain, possibly everything she can to discard him away from her thoughts, but no matter what, he still remained there. Haunting, teasing, and tainting her skull with disgrace, anger, betrayal….and love.

The tattooed man always pissed her off. Whether he was there or not there, he _still_ intended to swallow her entire being. Her emotions, he could smell her fear as if it were perfume…and he can feel her craving for him like a cat in heat. Jellal was the epitome of abhorrence. The perfect man to exterminate as if it were a mosquito in the summer. In all honesty, Jellal was _no _man you can get rid of (She wished) but unfortunately life wasn't fair. Erza herself witnessed this event plenty of times where he constantly tortured her mind; practically living in her head matter of fact. And she wants him out of her brain, to clear the ache and frustration she's been enduring for the last couple of years.

The warrior wanted to move on with her life as soon as possible; and she wanted to go out there and be the woman she was destined to be.

Strong. Faithful. And helpful to others no matter what.

But how can she?

The evil mage practically melted her skin with one touch…one look…one taste of those _dreadful_ wet lips, which she couldn't help but find _incredibly _addicting since the very start.

To be frank, since they were kids he was her first crush. Her first kiss. And she would be _damned_ than to _ever_ declare him as her _first lover._

He…he changed. This wasn't the 'Jellal' she fell in love with as a child. It was the complete opposite; a demon who consumed pain and tears as delectable treats, and intended to swallow her whole for his next course. Jellal was a _disgusting_ character. His goals were meant to kill, scare, and to bring back suffering to others; as quickly as he can.

He used everyone for his sick desires. Although she already knew the reason why…it still felt the same. His existence, his cruelty, and his _hatred _for everything heightened ever since…

Ever since they locked-lips for the first time.

She remembered it clear as day.

Her mind registered through the time when she was a child, still isolated and abandoned like the rest of the children who lost their parents. When Erza and the rest of the children, including her were still on that island; used as slaves, trapped and beaten without mercy, he stood there, protecting her from harm's way. For days her and her old comrades had to endure the pain of being whipped, punished, and beaten to the very core. He protected her, took her pain away and merged it within his. It was the first time someone took the blame for her; she hated it because he always told her to smile. And that there was still hope for freedom. His words made her heart pound abnormally, and the next thing she knew, she found herself kissing him.

It was quick, small, yet she felt accomplished for which it was her first successful mission.

And after the next few days…he wasn't himself anymore.

Erza hissed in pain as an open wound made contact with the hot clear liquid, burning her in submission while she bit her bottom lip.

It was amazing how her body continued to be used like a punching bag, yet later on when she was in peace, it now wanted to ache in pain.

But what was funny about the situation was whenever he came to her thoughts; it solemnly ached for him as well. The way he would touch her skin…he would press the punctured wounds in anger, curiosity, and in hatred for those who attacked his most _precious _treasure.

And Erza hated him for that. He would constantly call her that in order to make it seem like he cares. And she _knows_ he doesn't.

Jellal could care less if she was bruised, raped, killed…anything beyond disaster.

Her most craved desire was to kill him. To vanish him away from her thoughts, her past, anything that reminded her of him.

She will.

But somehow. She can't. Not now at least.

His lips was torture, so evil, so distasteful, yet she found it desiring; awakening every living organ in her body, taking away the pain from her bruises, from addiction, and from her very_ soul_. Erza wasn't meant to suffer. Not like this at least. First, she was a slave, hardly knowing her parents, or anyone related to her, but the people of that island. And she went through hell and back to be with Fairy Tail…Her home and family that she will always remain in, and _never _part with.

The red-head sighed when the misty heat of the air slowly dispersed in the clear glassy bathroom; her cuts were burning, and the black and blue marks were pressing and throbbing against her muscles, pulsating with the rhythm of her heart. The dangerous heat of water now already returning to the drain before wrapping herself up with a white towel that caught her attention. Her eyes were weary with anger, but she was mostly tired and detached with pain and accusations of drama within her latest mission. A complete waste of her time, and in return she was greeted with a lot of wounds, but for the amount of jewels, it was definitely worth it. But what she didn't like was the fact that she came home at midnight, and this was something she hated. Erza honestly _despised _the dark; it reminded her of the torture and pain she'd went through, and of course, it reminded her of him. His ravenous tattoo, the dark magic he attacked on her, and the darkness he consumed; making him completely brainwashed by Zeref, and the betrayal and darkness she'd went through when growing up. Honestly traumatized that this was the same man she'd grew up with.

She truthfully didn't know who to love anymore.

The childhood Jellal? The one she always had faith in, and befriended her, giving her a last name that'd she never really ask for, yet cherished it with all her being.

Or the tainted Jellal? The one that knows every part of her, eager to feel her, taste her, and torture her as _if _she was his new toy.

But then again, why did she _love_ any of them?

She shouldn't even feel love for that insane demon at all for that matter. He should just stay in the past and remain there. Like her enemies, her childhood, her failed love life, and all the sweet cakes she's digested.

Easy as 1, 2, 3.

Wet footsteps splattered on the clear tile floors with each weakening pace echoing through her bathroom. Her eyes came to view the light fog that evaporated, her view clearly glancing at the blurry mirror, making her look like a red bush and her body looked odd in the reflection. The woodened door filled with pink paper flowers was already opened slightly, as if someone had second thoughts before entering. Erza's mind registered the difference and stood in caution, cursing slightly, she found out that her body was way _too _sore to be fighting, and her reequipping her outfit would be quite much for her to take, since she was already drained like her bathtub.

Her day was _really_ killing her by the second.

Erza tied the garnet waterfall that she claimed as her hair into a high ponytail. She began grasping the towel with all her might before stepping out of her bathroom, aware that someone _is _in her home invading her privacy. Stepping out; her brown eyes inspected the small living room, observing all her home categories, Erza smirked a bit as nothing seemed to be damaged or misplaced. Everything was where it belonged, and her strawberry shortcake was still on the table looking desirable and ready to be eaten. The creamy dessert made her hum in excitement, but weary coffee orbs awoke immediately as she found a large fresh bite removed from her delicate strawberry shortcake that she bought earlier.

This angered her immensely.

_"Who took a bite of __**my**__ cake!"_

The female warrior wrapped around a full knot on her towel as she stood in her fighting stance, awaiting and hoping this was a prank. From Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, at least someone stupid enough to take a bite of her favorite delicacy.

What surprised her was the fact that, she was correct. Her suspicion knew it was a prank.

…But

From who?

Erza found herself answering her own question when her heart began thundering to the point where she could hardly breathe. Once she felt those familiar hands brush against her waist, everything seemed to pause right before her very eyes. She remembered that perfect body which was now pressing against her waist quite tightly. His minty oxygen was suffocating her senses, and her goose bumps rising like a tsunami. Her eyes slowly drew shut as she felt those tenderizing lips of his, now brushing against her navel; his mouth slowly scanned her collar-bone. And before she knew it, he suddenly began licking, teasing, and biting her flesh like the sneaky conniving snake he was.

And for the first time…

Erza was _afraid_.

Very afraid.

Since when did he appear from behind? The woman could hardly sense his presence, as if he didn't exist, or as if it were an illusion of some sort. Her spine began to shudder in excitement just when a fresh tongue elevated from her neck to the back of her earlobe. Her lips vacillating in confusion as he held onto her, firmly and tenderly as if she was…

His treasure.

His tone, deep and mysterious echoed through the dim living room. "Ah…my dear, dear _Scarlet_...you taste even sweeter than that cake." His sickening words were consumed and swallowed inside the deep dark depths of her thoughts. Erza felt his rough structure lean into her, grounding his chest right behind her bare wet back; the fighter didn't need to see him but she can already see him grinning wickedly, her body obeyed without hesitation. Erza didn't want to, but she took a small peek as she found the long ebony tattoo on his face before completely glancing at his mature features. His warm magical hand now traveling slowly to the large knot placed on her sufficient body. Her generous cleavage was wide open and bare to his liking, but what he truly wanted was the surprises she endured underneath that _small _pearly white towel.

That _one_ strong tie was the lock to what he wanted.

And true that Jellal wanted to claim a lot of things in life...

But not as much as this.

Erza was now aware of his presence and completely faced him. A slow, malicious smile placed upon him as he found her hands shaking desperately by each action he was performing on her. Erza's small hands now returned her hands on top of his, her stunned gaze was faltering, yet no matter what she still couldn't remove her eyes away from him.

Jellal liked the attention he was receiving from her. It showed dominance, and the fact that she was reacting to every little thing he was doing made him feel over-confident with happiness although he didn't express it. Deep dark eyes moved from her gaze to the sight of her injuries and scars displayed all over her body. Some were healed, most were cuts, and the ones he found right on the back of her neck along with her spine were small yet bothersome bruises.

Thin eyebrows furrowed at such scenery as if she'd just insult him. Erza was lost in her own little world until she felt his left hand slowly cup her cheek in such gentleness, his smooth thumb caressing her skin as if she were a child. "Why must I repeatedly see you showered with scars…?" Jellal questioned uncertainly, as if he was _innocent. _"Erza, _no one, _should harm someone as beautiful as you…" His thumb now grazed her bottom lip. "You shall remain strong, defiant till the very end, my sweet, delicious, _Erza_." He purred as well as the wicked grin rose up a notch.

His lips were meant to crash onto hers but had unsuccessfully slammed with a fresh cut on her cheek. His eyes widened slightly at her loathsome actions; a thin eyebrow rose in confusion while her eyebrows creased, her eyes presented disgust and anger as her strong arms tried to release herself away from his iron grip. "Stay _away _from me you sick_ disgusting _bastard!"Her tone filled with resentment, confidence, yet he already knew that it wouldn't last for long.

Quickly, he seized her by the waist before she could've removed herself away from him. His strong hands crushing and feeling upon her wounds through the towel as he now stood in front of her. "Tsk, tsk. Misbehaving are we?" He requested before a small lecherous grin formed on his countenance, a pink muscle slid between his lips, his tall figure analyzed her frightened eyes. "You belong to me Erza…" The blunette whispered possessively as he clutched tighter, her caramel orbs were now burning in fury; yet Erza was scheming and telling herself not to kill him just yet.

Jellal pressed his free hand against her back, where a large gash remained unhidden. Rough finger tips scanned around her spine to experience a wet long scar that seemed to resemble a giant paper cut. His eyes winced naturally, already enduring the pain _his _Erza went through. Rage bathed his emotions immediately; the dark black water of the expression consumed his body neutrally. In an instant, his rough fingers thrust inside of the gaping wound, making the red-haired knight roar in excruciating pain. "Who did this to you," It didn't come out as a question, it came out more like a statement. And Erza could hardly see him due to the fact her eyes were blurred with a small waterfall of tears as he continued to scrape and stab within her injury. _"AH!" _His fingernails kept on scabbing and piercing the thin fresh cut; her body was reacting a lot as she arched her back in mercy, crystalline tears already running down her face in agony. Her hands were gripping the leather fabric of his jacket, screaming, pleading in all hopelessness. "Erza... _Answer _me." His whisper contaminated her thoughts before his sinful mouth started to suck on her pulse point, making her scream yet purr in utter pain and confusion.

Erza's face was completely flushed with a bubblegum pink hue scarred passed her cheeks. Hot broken tears were skating down her heart-shaped face as well as cold sweat forming against her skin; panting for air as well as begging him to stop the irate torture; but he wasn't paying attention to her juicy wet lips and coherent breathing that he couldn't help but find this scene quite erotic.

_Oh_ if she knew how tempting and desiring she was; pure perfection in his eyes; beauty and seducing, innocent… yet a fighter to the fullest…

He wanted to taint her.

Make sure no one would ever hurt her, desire her, and treat her like the hardworking woman she was.

Only _he_ can do that.

His lips detached away from her soft toned skin; clear liquid and spine-shuddering whimpers were making him enjoy the exquisite sound of her screams of pain, which he had to admit that he hasn't heard those sounds in what seemed like centuries. Ebony lustful orbs inspected the cold beady sweat, sliding from her forehead, to her temples, and to the lovely valley of her bosom, and now to the sacred places of her wonderful body. Jellal smirked as his hand made contact with her heated blood, which was now traveling its way down her back thanks to the large gash he dissolved on her backside. He can feel the soft red texture slide helplessly; covering and bathing most of his hand and black cufflinks around his leather jacket. His fingertips were now stained with the liquid of her flesh, and he was practically in bliss.

The dark mage lifted his blood coated hand towards her visage and her mouth gaped open while a small gasp escaped her lips. Jellal hummed in amusement as he found her heart beating frantically as he leaned against her. Jellal's fingers were now imprinted with the color of her hair and a seductive smile came along his lips as he placed both of his two fingers, inserting her own blood inside the warm solid cave of her mouth and lips. The garnet texture slithered along her mouth playfully, small drops of the redness were now surfing, his eyes scanned as he watched the red droplets end at the tip of her chin, and this time he couldn't resist. Bending in, his tongue tasted the sweet iron of her melted flesh before it could drop to her collar bone, not once closing his eyes, the pink muscle of his mouth began tasting and traveling every inch of her soft, salty skin.

Erza swallowed the metallic taste of her own crimson flesh as she found herself weak and unstable to even move. This…this demon was taking advantage of her and she couldn't stop it. And what shocked her was the fact that she found herself gasping as he returned the favor, now finally crashing his lips against hers. And for some bizarre reason…she couldn't help but return the pleasurable kiss. It was smooth, slow, and passionate. A complete opposite of the kiss they shared ten years ago.

She was weak in his eyes. The battles she's won were victorious, and she loved the fact that'd she always win. She, herself _hated_ to lose, no matter what the circumstances were, yet whenever it came to Jellal…he always…always…

_Won_

Trembling hands had came to clutch his black silk collar to hold on to his being as he shoved his tongue within her mouth, his hand caressing waves of red soft tresses, as well as her back to keep her steady enough to never leave his grip. Erza heard him groan successfully as his lips wandered even deeper into her entrance, battling, and engaging a war within each other's mouths.

Jellal can never get enough of her. Erza resembled a lot like the cake on the table. Sweet, entrancing, and _addicting. _Her bloody lips was honestly a disguise to the taste inside, the sweet cave was compared to honey, vanilla, and one of the finest fruits any farmer can bear in his backyard.

The knight panted into his mouth; her knees had grown weak and helpless due to the strong hold he had on her, and his utmost terrorizing gaze was making her heart flutter like no other. Rough hands grabbed her buttocks firmly as both red and blue took in some air; mere centimeters away from each other, his gaze went from loving and charming to irritated and erotic.

Erza knew this had to stop. It would cause drama between them and make everything worse if anyone in the guild would end up finding out.

Jellal tugged on her elbow, grasping her limb firmly before placing her up against the wall. Erza gave a small gasp, her face completely pink, and the image of his warm hot body covering hers flashed through her head, causing her breasts to go heavy while her nipples erected in desire.

He knew this was wrong…but why?

_Because he's Jellal. _Her conscious remarked.

Erza's gaze turned sleepy as their eyes both met. Her chocolate ones, tired, yet wanting more, and his gaze was loving yet they both hid a large amount of darkness within them. Opening her eyes completely, she found both his arms braced against her sides, and with that, he leant down and took her lush pink lips, his mouth forming against hers once more. Erza shyly wrapped her fingers around his wrists, trying to decide whether she should push the evil man away from her, but sadly her body had other plans and she was getting furious by the second. Once his hands began thumbing and fondling her beaded nipples through the fabric tenderly a long ecstatic moan ran out her lips, and she couldn't stop moaning as his mouth went from lips to her scarred neck while his long hangs stroked her bare yet wounded skin of her back. She curved her spine as he pressed a scared bruise that had been aching for some time now; a mission gone wrong is what she'd call it.

A small bark of laughter rang out through her hallway. "I want to see you in _pain _Scarlet…" His lips formed a grin. "Be mine…?" Her eyes drew shut immediately as he grounded his hips forcefully against hers, almost making her gasp in stimulation if she wasn't biting her bottom lip in all despair.

Jellal smirked before closing in, an arm parted away from the wall, his firm hand held onto the occupied hand that was now grasping her towel from falling off. Softly, he pulled that small limb of hers to the large bulge that was generously erecting out from his dark pants. This made the knight want to kill him in distraught, but her body was reacting strongly to this action as she felt bolts of pleasure run from her hand and into her body. A wave of shivers attacked her spine before a trembling sigh came out, "I…I—"Her heart was pounding so ferociously that she couldn't decide if she was breathing or not.

"No." Was the last word she could utter before all of his actions came to a stop. Erza's face turned uncomfortably cherry while her heart continued to rumble in despair. Her hands dropped to the side as she leaned against the wall, a large exasperated sigh ran through her body, her chest heaving up and down repeatedly as her gaze scanned the marble floor; slightly anxious to even look at him in the first place, he spoke.

"I can't accept that." Her eyes gawked at this, but couldn't see him clearly due to the fact that his sapphire bangs disguised his orbs. "I'll _never _accept it." He muttered once more before his fist implanted a few centimeters beside her face, eyes widening in response. "And I will _have_ you, Erza."

Her heart began to waver as his serious gaze swallowed her whole. "Whether you like it or _not_." Without another word, his arms came around her and he brought his head down, settling his lips on top of hers, in a hard, possessive kiss. His long, wicked tongue slid across her bottom lip, seeking entrance once more. Her pink full lips parted in a gasp as he thrust his tongue inside her, tasting and enduring the sweet taste of honey and citruses. Jellal grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back harshly as his hot, hungry mouth stroking within hers over and over again.

She couldn't breathe.

Erza struggled within his grasp, trying to pull away from him, but his iron grip made it impossible for her to breathe. Jellal pulled her close as her fists began to hit his chest, hoping his attack could let her gain oxygen while attacking her lips in such epic ferocity that ought to be illegal. A loud gasp ran threw her lips as she pulled back. Before he could have continued his persecution towards his treasure, her slap danced within the silence of the night; echoing in return.

His lips twitched slightly as a small grin etched onto his pale features, recovering from the stinging pain now embedded on his cheek. Jellal's hand encircled around her wrist as she planned to attack him with her left hand, looking down onto her flushed expression, her chest heaving up and down in acceleration, gorgeous hazel eyes narrowed in anger.

Cold brown eyes gazed down at hers as he kept on her lock, his gaze never faltering, "I tried to play nice, but now you led me on _too_ far _Scarlet_." For some reason, his gaze, deep tone, and the way his hands tightened terrified Erza.

And she should've known that Jellal wasn't the type to ignore and move on.

The blue-headed demon smirked whilst her hand print was imprinted on his right cheek, his evil gaze never removed away from hers, and this made Erza's breath quicken, not of desire, but in panic.

And she couldn't believe what his true intentions were.

Jellal…

Jellal was going to _rape _her.

* * *

><p>(AN):_ Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed, because I __**seriously**__ do need it. Oh and I apologize of OOCness. I seriously do try my best to put them in character, oh and apologies for any mistakes I left in this story; sometimes I'm too lazy to triple check._


	2. Part II

_Of Bittersweet Treasures- Part II_

* * *

><p>If there were any words to describe his <em>treasure, <em>it would be…feisty.

However there were more words to describe her, and the good thing was that there were reasons too.

Erza was strong. Arrogant most of the time, strict and fierce whenever it came to her friends and the people she cared about. A knight that can kill mercilessly; a spitfire when frustrated, a goddess of beauty with hair darker than the horizon sun and an amazing body that would make any man fall to his knees.

And _damn _did ever she look _good _enough to eat.

Frail punches and jabs were quite hard to handle, emotionally. With _his _Scarlet struggling for freedom; her weak frame made it easier to control with just one hand. The loss of blood that he extracted from her smooth back had made her fragile, her lips were bruised red yet had a tint of blue, her body felt moist with cold sweat leaping out of her pores, and her lively toned skin went pale within moments of lip-biting and erotic moans.

Although Jellal felt the cold-hearted emotion of guilt cloud his senses; and was going to claim what he wanted by force…

He didn't care.

And he _is _going to make her his, forever more.

Jellal threw a bark of laughter as she continued to fight her way against him. Beautiful almond eyes were dancing in flames when she pounded fiercely onto his chest, giving every little life in her small dainty fingers. Her screams for help were hushed when he placed his lips upon her strawberry pink, wet ones. He can feel her tears of desperation slipping onto his mug, and this made him grin in amusement. Long legs flew weakly against his waist as he held her curvy body against the wall. He groaned with excitement as she clutched onto him in such an intimate position. Jellal's lips tasted every sip the female knight can offer as her arms wrapped themselves around broad shoulder blades, fiercely clawing him with her small nails. His movements didn't stop in hurt or pause at that, not like she did, but apparently the opposite; if anything it urged him on to the fullest.

Jellal ferociously shoved his tongue within her plump lips, she gasped yet that made his job easier to reach in to make contact with hers. Her body was damp with sweat and blood from her previous persecution, and he could find himself hardening when her legs wrapped around his waist, her round chocolate drop eyes were glistening in lust and possession. He can feel her heart running abnormally, and what astounded him was the bold feeling an erect nipple within his right hand, it made him shudder slightly. Hers breasts looked magnificent while covered in a towel, what made him growl however was the urge of wanting to test them to his upmost pleasure.

In an instant, Erza found herself being lifted from the blue-headed devil as his mouth never left hers; her grip tightening as she held onto his shoulders. Her mouth, stroking and tasting the man she despised for years and still does, usual bright eyes were fatigued with fury yet her body couldn't prevail to go against it. Never had she felt this unbearably useless before. Her mind wanted it to stop yet both her body and soul knew she wanted this; she wanted him to touch her and take over everything with his tongue, lips and mind. Simply anything that he can do to make her scream in the throes of passion.

But no matter what, he was still the same as ever. Tempting and dancing in a dark abyss, groping and claiming every taste and inch of her from head to toe. Everything about him was just a pure disgrace that she can't help but be drawn to him. His hair, pure blue waves of spikes that always seemed to remind her of a paradise. The dark tattoo that seemed to take over half of his face was a remembrance when they were children, and his lips were something she couldn't help but be lured into like a mouse to cheese.

The wind blew slightly inside her room due to the open window; city lights of Magnolia began to highlight themselves around her dark room, including the large full moon that seemed to shine upon the both of them this late at night.

The soft cushion of her queen sized bed was where her body laid softly; with her hands gently clutching the sheets beneath her, weary and lustful eyes were now gazing upon the man who was now beginning to zip off his jacket, immediately throwing it on the floor. Her lips parted in a sigh as Erza continued gazing upon his actions; each button started to pop off in slow motion as both his ebony silk uniform flew out of his torso, caressingly lying on her wooden floor. Her heart continued to trance in need as her breath had suddenly quickened once her orbs found his wonderful body structure, now displayed for her and all the moonlight to shine upon.

Even though she loathed him; she, herself had to admit that he was beautiful.

Nevertheless, he has a tattoo on his face and an unbelievable shade of blue as his true natural hair, she still had come to a decision that he was wonderfully beautiful, no matter how evil he was. His chest was toned perfectly; biceps were ripped to the fullest, if anything he had a body with preferably lean abs, his chest was sculpted like one of the finest statues she had ever seen. Wonderfully shaped arms were absorbed in her thoughts; tanned nipples were fully erected as well as hers, and Erza couldn't help but lick her lips at an incredibly sexy sight of Jellal, and Jellal only.

Her eyelashes fluttered in astonishment as her blush turned into dark crimson.

"_What the hell am I thinking?"_

Dammit. He was getting to her.

This was a crime. A felony, something that is not meant to happen at _all._

Funny thing about it was that Erza wasn't supposed to be turned on by the littlest things he's doing right now. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be turned on in the first place!

But then again…why was he the only one to make her feel this vulnerable?

Time seemed to stop all around her as his hands began to unbuckle the silver belt she'd come to remember. His toned and perfect body stared right back at her caramel orbs; his deathly smile now heading into a frown. Clearly showing the disappointment that her towel was still knotted as tightly. Her lips licked themselves automatically as his tender, yet wanderlust gaze hindered straight through her like an arrow. She found the dark shade of his boxers mimicking her thoughts; and her heart soared somewhat excited and terrified at the same time. His tanned features, and perfectly lean body stood still as dark eyes skimmed upwards to her finely shaped thighs, to her slim abdomen, and onto her generous large chest that eagerly wanted to pop out that small white towel wrapped around her luxurious body of hers.

His eyes glowered before lying on top of her wonderful form; leaning a breath away from her lustful and suffering expression. She blinked with eyes clouded with hunger and irritation for which she was feeble of his doings. He smiled happily as her legs began to struggle and kick yet he kept her on hold, the bed creaking with every force of her movement. "Why fight Scarlet?" His deep voice echoed the dark room while her legs stood shut between his masculine thighs. "Let me satisfy _**both **_of our needs." His brutally long tongue tamed her navel as he tended to a bruised spot before murmuring once more. "For your sake and mines…"

Erza can feel his malicious grin make contact with her skin, this made her goose bumps roar as well as it made her lips open in a gasp. With another succulent taste of her toned skin now consumed in his body his face leaned onto hers; forehead to forehead his face viewed the distressed, yet beautiful countenance of his desire. Her face had a delicious blush skimming down her cheeks to the top of her breasts, and her eyes were weary with a longing that not even he can express.

But dear heavens were she ever a sight to behold.

And this made the dark mage smile in glee.

"…_Beautiful…"_ He thought in appreciation as her body was wriggling fiercely underneath him as much as she could. Thin black eyebrows furrowed in anger, just why did she keep on fighting knowing that she was enjoying it herself?

But then again this was his _Scarlet _were talking about_._ She fought everything to escape her feelings and anything related to her past. This had struck a chord in him, feeling a vein pulse in anger, there was no way he'd allow her to forget him, at least not like that.

That was when he did the impossible.

Her mind went blank when his heated hand trimmed down on her towel. Lifting it up as her mound was displayed for him and all the city lights to reflect on, he watched her breath hitched when she found his hand fully cupping her wet internal core, and as quick as her wounds scarred her; he entered two long fingers inside of her delicate folds between her lovely shaped legs, earning a sharp yell as her hips reacted furiously against his fingers. Jellal's smirk grew as her back arched even higher when he repeated the motion; his fingers were already slick with her essence enfolded around them, and he couldn't help but give one of the most vicious growls, his eyes widening as her arms were trying her best to push him away, trying to escape the disastrous pain coming from the very private part of her body.

Her pink lips parted, "Jellal..." Erza whimpered, her small hands entwined with his hair as he continued his advances on her mound. "S-Stop! Please…I...I beg of you..." Her eyes widened as his three long fingers slipped into her digits, they jammed into her, pacing harder and faster like the beat of her heart. He watched her tears erupt in those doubtful yet pleasurable orbs; her lids were shut as her screams of anguish rose higher, her hand covering her eyes as the other was held down by his hand. Jellal smirked within her loose crimson waves that flew around her bed like blood itself. He listened as he took another deep breath, inhaling the strong scent of apples and cinnamons consumed his nostrils like an animal in heat. His tongue lapped onto her neck once more, fingers still doing their magic on the woman beneath him, her whimpers were still booming in his ears and he was enjoying every second of the torture he was doing to his treasure. Her body wiggled uselessly, her throat sobbing and her eyes liquefying with excruciating pain.

However, as the seconds flew by; her ample body that protested against his seemed to arouse him all the more, the feel of her heavy breasts pounding against his chest, but the thin fabric of the towel was beginning to make him frustrated, somewhat ruining the moment like a plague. His tongue was begging to taste the rosy buds of her beaded nipples, and everything else her body could offer.

Erza winced as his thrusts haven't calmed down; if anything he was plunging faster into her. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt him lick the dreadful tears away. Her eyesight fuzzy with salty drops of her cries, her body still arching as he continued to ride his fingers into the warm juncture of her legs. Her lips parted when his sinful tongue was replaced with his lips, they were light as feathers as they kept attacking her face, tenderly kissing her lips as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Although she couldn't see right, she swore she caught the hazy features of Jellal, himself glaring tenderly at her.

"Erza…" His smooth tone ran threw her ears like a melodic song. "Open your eyes for me." His fingers pierced into her roughly as she didn't obey his command, in return she gave the highest shriek of demise, "Now's not the time to be stubborn, _Scarlet._" He mocked while grinning. "Open them, before I abuse your femininity like the rest of your enemies abused your body." The dark mage said spitefully, his eyes were flowing along in darkness as his grip on her wrist seems to tighten even more, leaving a scarce mark as a replacement.

However Erza was a fighter, she refused to listen to him no matter what. If he was getting his way when it came to her, why should she spoil him? She didn't want this.

_Did she?_

Brown eyes shot open dramatically as his index-finger and thumb parted her delicate folds, his cold-hearted gaze melted within hers. Small yet noticeable fangs were bare and smiling right over her teary and scared features. "Shall I demonstrate what would happen to you if you refuse to obey me again?" He whispered in her ear, soothingly yet she could feel the threat in his tone. Her heart was throbbing fiercely; and the cut he awoke on her spine was still stinging like no other. His torture in taking her as his was not something she would qualify as 'good' but the fact that somewhere deep down she was enjoying the feeling of _him._ This, for some reason was making her glad that out of all the people in the world…it was Jellal.

And surprisingly…she'd have it no other way.

A shock of electricity went through her body when he manipulated with her purity; her jaw and eyes clenched tightly as she endured the unbearable pain when something blew up in her lower torso. Both inner thighs snapped together within his hand, her mouth gaped in the drowning feeling of his hand inside her, her walls measuring every inch of his finger. A mewl of agony ran past her lips before shuddering intensely against him. She heard an echo of his throat rumbling; his hand still inside her, her thighs clutched tightly to each other as she felt a heated liquid run down her thighs, his finger began stroking something she'd never experience before and as soon as he pressed onto it a gasp flew out her mouth; and her eyes widened at the utmost bliss running through her veins. Her orbs were blurred with tears as his name rolled over her tongue, her legs felt limp in an instant when a delicate flow of her essence sink into his palm. As she blinked, her tears cleared down her face before her dumbfounded gaze found him licking his fingers one by one, ravishing and sucking the pure taste of what he found addicting. Her.

To him, she tasted like any other virgin would, innocent, unwilling, and pure. So _heavenly _pure.

The sweet liquefying core was shining brightly throughout the cloudy, full moon of the night. "So…_good._" The demon murmured as if he hadn't eaten for days. The sweet taste of her was hitting him from his mouth and straight to his groin. Pure juices escaping her heat like an unexpected tsunami.

Once his hand was clear of her sweetness both of his lips were dimmed in a frown, but somehow the warm-hearted flash in his eyes were caressing her for some odd reason, making her feel jittery in the pit of her stomach. Feeling a huge sigh of relief escape her lips, her mouth gaped open in scrutiny at the horrible numbness of being unable to feel her legs, that, and the aching eruption of the mound between her legs stung worse than the gash running along her spine.

With half-lidded eyes, her breath hitched when his lips curved into a rather smug look, and the warmth of his body was making her churn in a bowl of mixed emotions, the texture of his moist tanned skin making flesh to flesh contact with hers in a sexual position had her nipping her bottom lip in anxiety. But before she could even wonder what was his next move, his heavy breathing was echoed throughout the soothing voice whispering seductively in her ear. "I'll take _all _of you, Erza. I'll swallow you whole so you'll _never_ escape me." The same hand that ruthlessly violated her was now cupping her mound, gripping her privacy with all his might. "I'll always be there…" His dark gaze wandered to the frightened mug of the merciless knight, he wanted to snicker in hilarity because this was one of the few times he found her frightened of him. "To hurt you," His finger inserted roughly into her, caramel eyes winced as a throaty moan flew out her lips. "To love you." His heated mouth began to shower a flurry of kisses all over her navel, "And to haunt you…_forever._"

Her heart fluttered, for what reason, she didn't know. But before she could respond to his lovely yet terrifying statement, both of his lips traveled their way onto her lips. The sweet yet confusing taste of her essence came along with it. Once his hand removed from her wrist both of her hands interlaced into his blue spikes, pulling him closer to her. Jellal succumbed to her actions and possessively kissed her hard, his hands wandered into her waist, making her sit up from the bed.

Erza was on fire. Every small touch was lighting her up in such passion that not even she can fight out of, the horrid pain of his persecution surprisingly made her want more of his warmth, his torture, and his evil smirk that had her eyes smoking in ecstasy.

Instantly, his hand got lost into her garnet tresses while the other finally untangled the knot of the white towel, watching it drop to her sides; he bit her bottom lip seductively when he found her large breasts in full view. His tongue slid along his lips automatically before taking a firm nipple into his mouth. Her body stirred within his hands as it skims down further alongside her back in need. He heard her gasp when he made contact with the heavy slash running along her spine; coincidently, she must've thought he would return to his previous torment on her, and he realized that when her body began to wriggle away from his hold on her until his lips escaped her beaded pink nipple.

A serious line came upon his lips before he spoke. "I'm _not_ going to harm you Erza. At least not that spot again, you'll pass out if I remove even more blood from you, and that's one thing I don't want happening." A smile as well as a gentle, sweet gaze form flew on his mug. It made her heart shatter repeatedly as it resembled the same tender smile he gave her back when they were kids. "I _love _you my Scarlet," Brown dark eyes were focused on hers, before adding, "I love everything about you Erza…from your willpower to your strength, body and soul." His lips caressingly kissed between her breasts before glancing at her once more. "I _want _you for myself…_Scarlet._"

The way he rolled her name with his tongue was making her want to say the words she'd been wanting to say for _so long._ Her heart soared for him, and never had she ever need someone so bad in her life that it'd hurt her physically and emotionally.

Jellal watched transfixed as Erza then chose that moment to nervously lick her lips, her little pink tongue darting out between her perfect cherry lips, wetting them ever so slightly.

That's when he knew he couldn't take it anymore.

His tongue came in contact with hers once her pink lips open in a surprise gasp, his tongue tracing every hidden place within his treasure's hot, wet mouth. Her impassioned moans had seem to spur something inside of him before pressing against her tightly, groaning as he felt her soft wet chest rub against his; this made a shot of pleasure run down his spine.

Erza gasped as Jellal suddenly broke the kiss only to begin nipping and sucking the soft skin of her neck, tracing its outline with the sumptuous sweep of his tongue. "Jel..lal…" She breathed as he gently ran his hands down her sides and onto her breasts; both heated hands flicked and teased with the pink buds of her nipples.

Jellal marveled at how wonderfully delicate she was. Her soft skin and her overly large chest seemed to fit perfectly onto his hands. He was fascinated at her series of mixed emotions he's dealt with tonight. The one emotion he's wanted to see on her face was not of pain, although he did enjoy the torturous gaze of desire in her eyes. But he was hoping for the words he's been aching to hear from her lips, and once she'd say that, he'll take her, and never let her escape from his grasp again.

Not like he did ten years ago.

A long mewl was heard throughout the dark room, the warmth of his erotic mouth collided with her lips once more before skating along her navel, showering passionate kisses down her neck. Once her back hit the soft large bed, his lips wanted to taste more of the addicting taste that can be considered as '_Erza'_.

Slowly and heatedly, that wickedly tongue of his, slandered her skin inch by inch and onto her breasts, playing with them once more before they traveled their way onto her abdomen. He noted that she'd been shuddering in hysterical pleasure as her hands tenderly petted his scalp. He bit softly at the small mound poking out harshly while his palm teased the other, her moans turned into gasps and her back arched once his head occupied the other. Erza grasped onto his arms before a broken version of his name escaped her lips yet again; this became a pure symphony to his ears.

"Nnngh…" The strong female cooed seductively as the moon showered her flushed and desiring emotions.

_Dear god, his tongue._

Jellal was stroking and sucking her nipples like a curious child to a lollipop; heat sweltering through his mouth, and that sinful tongue of his was tracing her skin. Making her lips water at such an erotic feeling that she praised for more.

Erza took another breath as she gazed at him with such a helpless expression, a painful yet pleasurable throb was pumping against her lower body. This was going all wrong for her. To think he would escape from prison and appear in her house out of nowhere hadn't scared her enough. Honestly, this was what she'd least expect in a hundred years.

A loud moan ran out her lips as the warmth of his lips removed from both abused beaded nipples.

However, she had to admit that this was somewhat of a secret fantasy to her.

But she wanted to accomplish this with _him._

And she meant the normal, kinder, Jellal.

Not the one who was still possessed by darkness.

But then again…

She loved everything about him.

Good… or bad.

And in all honesty, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Erza noticed the fog of lust clouding his eyes as he gawked at her in such a serious expression that made her heart throb insanely. His big, powerful body stood above hers; and Erza couldn't help but scan the erotic view of his tan body once more before pulling him for a kiss. Once again she surprised him; and this made him want her all the more.

Biting her bottom lip until it swell red he kissed her forehead before running a hand through the red silk of her hair before removing himself completely away from her.

Her mouth gaped open in confusion and her cheeks flew along with the color of her hair.

Slowly and heatedly, he grasped onto her pale, soft ankle as he rubbed his rough fingers along with it.

The woman underneath him moaned as he tainted her ankle with heated lips until he found himself on both plump thighs. Brown lusting orbs never leaving her hot, desired ones, slowly, he pulled her ankles so her legs made contact with the ends of the bed. Jellal couldn't help but realize that it was his turn to let his mouth water in hunger as he found the bundle of sweetness that he violated earlier. There she was, the other pair of lips that were _soaking _wet like no other, the moonlight making her juices flow brighten on such a beautiful winter night. In sight, his eyes were drowning with the lovely sweet question of how he was going to get over at how addicting and beautiful she was, how he loved to see her in pain, and would kill _**anyone**_ in the world just for her.

Once his tongue thrust inside to make contact with her crevice her eyes bulged immediately as she gasped in pure bliss. The red-head never experienced the utmost gratification whenever it came to this…passion.

Jellal was writhing his tongue inside her as if she was the sweetest treats he'd ever come across of. Her moans and whimpers of hatred and cursing instantly transformed into screams and pleas of pleasure, passion, and despite the amount of struggles she made, she abide by his rule.

The evil mage was quite sure that her eyes were shut; and her face was surely flushed, resembling the color and complexion of apples and tomatoes. Her hands were now covering her chest, replacing the towel that used to hold onto her cleavage, just as firmly as before. That was, until his tongue forcefully shoved even deeper inside her mound, making her gasp and choke while crystalline tears escaped her orbs in misery and desire. She can feel him—hear him laughing in amusement as she huffed desperately for air; her free hand now held onto his blue spiky locks with all her might, intending him to never stop on what he was possessing now.

"Ah!" His tongue flicked inside her, threading very closely on that _sinful _button. Now claiming the addicting taste of her as his favorite, he flicked onto her pulse point, making her scream in sinful pleasure. Jellal's torturous laughter turned into a righteous smirk of victory as her very _first_ orgasm ripped right through her and onto his mouth; swallowing each and every savory taste escaping her. Oh how his treasure looked as wonderful and flushed with sweat in exhaustion, the city lights coming from the window beamed slightly over her voluptuous body. He licked his lips. Truthfully all he can taste was the wonderful texture of sweet, and the strong, pleasurable taste of what will forever devour his body for years now.

She tasted like Erza.

And Jellal never felt this _drugged _in his whole entire life.

Jellal continued to glance at the woman beneath him as he found her catching her breath; her pale skin moist in sweat, her pony tail loose and a wave of crimson hair covered most of her queen sized bed. Truthfully, she was making his groin pulse intensely at the sight of her.

"You're just _too _beautiful for me, Erza," He spoke huskily, from the tone of his voice; he was struggling to breathe. The evil mage traveled his half-naked body on top of hers slowly before landing his head between her neckline, smelling the lovely scent of apples and honey evaporate his mind he added, "Be mine, forever...Scarlet_._" Jellal murmured gently as his hand slid through her garnet tresses, as the other limb held onto his weight, not wanting to crush the lovely woman underneath him.

"Say you _love _me." He said once more before kissing upon a small cut between her collar bone, "Tell me that you need me Erza, tell me you want me inside of you…fucking you helplessly." Jellal nibbled on her earlobe before dark eyes of oblivion widened at her answer. "_Never._" The female warrior spoke frigidly. Her orbs averting away from his shocked and betrayed ones. "I will never…be yours…" Erza repeated more clearly and firmly as she wiped her tears of ache away. Jellal never answered, but she knew what that meant. He was angry, upset, and had wanted to have her in his arms for god knows how long now.

And she rejected him.

_Again._

But what she didn't realize was that this time he already knew why.

For the pain he brought to her, her friends, everyone she loved and cared for was either hurt, killed, and were six-feet under in a ditch all because of his being.

But why bring that up now when she knew she was already wrapped around his finger?

However, Jellal wasn't going to lie, he truly did _love _her hatred for him. He's been yearning to bring her more pain, more anger and desolation like no other man could. It was a simple way that she can think about him, never allowing or removing him from her thoughts; but however, this made it much easier for her to comprehend what she meant to him.

Jellal hated her too.

For the fact that she always swam in his head, the addicting, exotic smell of her invaded his senses; and the image of her lovely face and body hitting his mind every second of the day.

He despised it.

But what amazed him was the fact that only _she_ can awaken his dirty, sickening desires. Only she was worthy of his emotions, and she, who seemed to control and weaken his body for some strange reason.

He tortured her because he wanted to see why such a simple woman like her can make him feel like this.

…Why such a stupid broad who believed in friendship; and preferred love from her friends than a man like him who knew everything about her since they were small.

It was truly unbelievable.

"Erza…I love you." Her heart pumped in such a fast pace that she thought she was going to die right then and there.

His hold on her hair tightened, pulling and yielding the cherry silk now interweaving his fingers. She yelped at his harsh actions as her brown eyes weakened; pure tears of hatred ran out her orbs. Here he was, bringing pain to her again and again and again. The knight didn't know why but she found the forceful feeling familiar, the rude anguish that he brought whenever he didn't get what he wants.

She was just like that.

No wonder why they were so attracted to each other.

They were **completely** alike.

Formerly their lips clashed again, she swallowed her very essence this time; plump, bruised lips opened wide enough for his taking, shoving his wickedly long tongue with no hesitation, battling and engaging a long lifeless battle with hers. Jellal swallowed each gasp, moan, pant, and taste. Virtually anything that escaped her mouth. He was burning inside, and she was the cause of it. Her scolding and angered words always drew him towards her, her long, red silky hair resembled her flushed mug, and her body was soaking _wet_, despite the sores and cuts that covered her luscious, delicate form.

Erza grinded her hips along the bulge in his boxers and groan rose as he thrust back joining her just as eagerly. The feeling became too intense for the both of them that Erza screamed at the intense pleasure that settled between her legs. They pulled apart slightly; hearts racing to the fullest, panting hot air into each other's mouths, their lips fell onto each other's over and over again; her fingers tangled through his cerulean spikes, twisting his head like this and that, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

It was just _too _much.

Especially for her.

Jellal was a sin.

He was god's punishment.

Bad luck.

The most hated existence of all century.

He knew it, and so did she.

But why?

Why did he kiss her as if he was in needing for salvation, as if she was his savior, reverend, anything that he desired? Of course Erza was no fairy, no _god, _nothing special at least that's what she thought. She was a woman, a typical S-class knight, and proud of it too.

And Jellal…he was a demon… and she was the possession that came along with it.

She was no different.

Erza had committed sins as well as the rest of the society, including lies, greed, and envy.

And love. She was pretty much guilty of that too.

And the thing is…She wanted him. Erza wanted Jellal so bad that she practically asked for this ruthless treatment.

His hand clasped her wrists tightly together as her whole body fully crashed within her bed, his heated gaze traveling all over her body, making goose bumps rise in terror. And there was the other limb, prying her legs open; and in clear view was the _monstrosity _of his member aching and throbbing mere inches away from her womanhood.

This made the pleasurable feeling turn into horror.

Erza bit her bottom lip as he gave a smug look in return. "Should I put a binding spell when I take you, or will you finally obey me and say that you're mine?" Her toes curled when his gaze melted all over her face, his expression resembled a starved man engaging to eat a banquet made just for him.

Her mouth parted; hazel eyes felt strained due to the sensational desire that made her feel like a puddle of water underneath him. Her heart was thundering at the sight of his bare, naked body merely lying on top of her. Jellal's lips formed into a smirk, and dark eyes were foggy with lust.

"Say three little words, and I'll be _gentle._"

She can see that he was clearly lying that ingrate.

There was no way he'll be 'gentle' with her, she'd guarantee that.

Her hands opened slightly to have her circulation running, his heavy palm had both of her hands on hold. "Don't lie to me Jellal." Her voice came out as passive as ever. Jellal wanted to clap his hands in entertainment, quite amused that she could talk just as strong-willed as always, despite her natural juices dripping out of her like a waterfall.

His eyes glowered in contentment. "You know me so well Scarlet." The blue-headed mage stated before reaching towards her, "But…I wasn't lying when I said that I love you." His head settled between her upper body, lying right onto her navel that was now spotted with his kisses. "I can hear your heart beating frantically for me, Erza, why don't you love me?"

The redhead panted as his hand reached for her breast, harshly groping the large mound. "I was _always _there for you Erza. Past and present, just why can't you accept the fact that I want you?" His deep tone rose higher in hatred as he kept asking difficult questions by the second. "Why can't you love me as much as I love you?"

Her gaze broke away from his. "J-Jellal…" She stammered as her breath quickened to an increasing speed. He was making this _very_ hard for her. The more he spoke the more she felt like crying, everything he said truly made her feel beyond emotional; and once his mug came face to face with hers, she couldn't take it anymore when she saw the first tear escape his beautiful ebony orbs.

The knight felt herself crumble below him, her heart hammering to the rhythm of his dark little heart, "I-I… _love_ you..." Erza said timidly before leaning into the warmth of his lips. And for the first time that night, he kissed her softly as she was his possession, his…

_Treasure._

His hand removed from her arms and cradled her head before leaning into her luxuriant lips; his half lidded orbs were smiling in glee before breaking the small passionate kiss. Jellal pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear before tilting her chin upwards, to make her shy and red features glance at him. "I'm so happy to claim you as mine…" He spoke gently before kissing her on the forehead. Erza's heart shattered at the mere sight of happiness plastered on his face; and in return she gave a small smile.

Her mind went hazy went he lifted himself off of her only to see her numb legs enfold around his waist, her heart thumping in a fast pace while his voice clouded her senses. "I want you _Scarlet_." Jellal couldn't help but sound strained; his member was pulsating immensely and if he didn't get inside her right this instant he was bound to explode all over her and that was _not_ what he wanted.

Erza observed at the sweaty and illegal scene of his body now towering over her. The moonlight shining brightly on his smug features before his body leaned towards her; lifting her legs higher in the process. His jaw clenched at the sight of her plump, wet crevice.

Jellal felt blessed by the gods.

His treasure was honestly a goddess of beauty and willpower. Her features were glowing pink; her body practically covered and sweat and hickeys that he tormented her with earlier. With her overly large mounds of flesh and her nipples poking out and hardening; and long legs that seemed to go on for miles had surrounded his waist. And the tight, wet heat that he'd come to taste and explore was there for him to take for his liking. She heard the dark mage took a long rapturous breath before something thick and piercing slid between her legs; roughly grounding her in the same spot where his long fingers had taken advantage of earlier.

Erza's mind seemed to go blank when her walls clenched automatically at the powerful eruption running down her veins. Her eyes screwed shut at how incredibly long and slick he was; it was truthfully a part of him that she would always remember as abnormal. Despite the atrocious size of him; the knight had to admit that the pain was too much to handle, the erratic change in her breath had left her mouth watering as he pulled back; taking the breath right out of her body before pounding into her with a mighty thrust, instantly bringing the breath right back into her.

The glossy abrasion it designed with the broken pieces of crimson oozing out of her as she felt something break within her and explode. Her womanhood and the slickness of her natural juices instantly clasped around his member made the tension rose in distraught. The solid of his member prodded inside of her; the melodic rhythm of his heartbeat was pounding into her tenaciously as one, and her entrance was dripping wet with the clear taste of her and the metallic liquid of crimson surrounding his tool.

There had been patience as she felt her core extend into his massive size; this made her lips open whole-heartedly at the horrid pain burning inside of her as if she were on fire. Small tears that resembled dots of crystal instantly forced out of her hazelnut orbs, the aching vibration of her core rotated around him as her successful body began to struggle underneath him. His large hand tended to her head as his lips pushed softly onto hers, his fingers softly caressing the garnet locks that swathed around her scalp. He felt her heart thundering against his chest as her hardening peaks brushed against his broad flesh, and her moans that once communicated into pleasure now hissed in frustration and excruciating desire that seemed to shower her toned features.

Once their kiss broke her thighs clasped around tightly against him; probably hoping that the pain wouldn't continue, but he couldn't wait no longer. The feeling of being inside her was too perfect that he could not—can _never_ go back. The radiating heat of being inside her wet opening, her body pulsating and clutching his body as if to never leave her was making him want to ravage the woman underneath him.

Jellal truly wanted to be as gentle as possible, since she was a virgin after all.

But she was seriously making it hard for him. Clinging onto him as if her life depended on it and this made him smile because he wanted to be her protector; he wanted her to depend on him whenever it came to situations she couldn't handle.

He was truly jealous of Fairy Tail.

They were lucky to have a woman like Erza to be there as a member, and spend so much time with her than how he hardly did. How he wanted to fight alongside her and share and talk about anonymous missions with her. His treasure was truly an astounding woman that simply no one can replace her; and now seeing her with her eyes screwed shut and her lips bruised made him want her all the more.

Groaning at the distilled passion of her walls clenching around him, Jellal's hips moved impatiently; pounding into her juicy mound forcefully as he heard her cry out.

Erza let out a gasp as she felt his hips roll right back into her, the overly large tool jamming between her legs without giving her a warning. Her back arched at the sweet, ache in her core as he repeated his motion even fiercely than before. Both of her breasts bounced at every movement he made as he repeated the harsh, cruel motion of the intense feeling that settled within her abdomen. She bit her bottom lip at the intruding pain that was now withering away at every increasing pace he made. Her small hands clutched onto his shoulder blades as his actions instantly thrashed inside her; going rapidly fast as he shoved deeper. Tears of pure bliss ran down her face while her wet gaze met his beautiful dark eyes gazing right back at her in such a gentle emotion showering his mug.

Both of his hands ran down her sides as her body trembled against the bed, her fists balled the sheets now wrapping around her dainty little fingers.

Jellal fucked her without abandon; his hips grounded into her enjoying the amazing wetness of being inside his treasure. Such tight walls clamping down and squeezing his member to the point of no return. The pure heat of her core was making everything intense for him that he wanted her to join him in such erotic pleasure.

He wanted to show her that sex wasn't all about pain and one-sided pleasure.

Jellal wanted to present his treasure that she was the main reason for his taunting reactions, instead of staying still like a lifeless doll.

The mage watched her tearful expression widen in distraught as he brought her legs placing it on top of his shoulders, her hands fell lifelessly to her sides as she watched him move closer. "Erza…" His husky voice rang out as he tenderly massaged the pale calf now lying beside his shoulder. "Come with me..._now._" Jellal placed another hand on her hip as he made hand movements that expressed her to move along with him.

Expectedly, her smooth back moved upwards as she grinded her hips along his harsh, erotic rhythm of their bodies moving together. The pain had already subsided into a war of mixed emotions that she somehow got used to the aching pleasure of him hammering into her. Her bruised mouth dropped open as she felt the same unexplained eruption rise within her body coming closer and closer with every thrust of his actions. Erza felt weak but she somehow wanted to tend to the pulsating ache that was now pooling between lower torso and thighs. The crimson headed warrior had cried out his name with every thrust, and in return she found a shivering bolt of hot white pleasure rise in every inch of her body; erecting goose bumps while both lusting eyes glared at each other intensely. She heard herself echo around the room as well as his groans came along with it. But what confused her despite the tension in her room, her cries of bliss felt completely foreign to her.

However, Erza had to admit that she was mostly astonished at how shockingly wet their bodies clashed together; it was the perfect rhythm that she honestly thought their bodies were fit to be together in such a syncing motion that she already consumed the benefit of going through.

Erza felt her walls tighten against his length and her watery vision blurred when heat seemed to pour all around her being. Plump lips gasped as her eyes clamped shut; feeling her own body that she always controlled, lose it for the last time. Jellal watched as her luxurious figure shake violently against him; her release ran down on him quickly while her moans of passion seem to tremble against the walls of her bedroom. The female knight clamped her thighs around him as her body anonymously began sucking the very life out of him. Her hands grasping the muscular back, her nails raking along his spine as toes curled; giving one last scream as her chest collided against his in euphoria.

Jellal leaned onto her lips before jamming into her a couple of times more as spasms of pure ecstasy ran down his veins making every little part of his body boil in eruption. The aqua-haired demon had given an animalistic growl as his seed rushed out through him; simply pouring out everything inside of him and into her femininity. His fingers clenched the sheets around her as he felt weakness taking over his body; his breathing had appeared to be unsteady as he gripped the bed with all his might, not wanting to pass out on the drained beauty below him. Jellal hindered his movements as he completely pulled out of her watery heat. Small particles of crimson still blooming around her crevice as well as his now coated member, his body slid right beside her as the warmth dispersed and was replaced with moist and the cold wind blowing from the open window.

Erza had meekly raised her hand and placed it on his worn out mug. Her small finger simply tracing along the design of his tattoo as he solemnly held her wrist; putting her to a stop.

"You're the _only_ person who doesn't look at me like a monster because of this…this spell." His lips pressed against the small flesh of her fingers, his thumb stroking along the smooth skin of her hand, "Why is that? Scarlet?" Jellal's deep voice had a curious hint to his question; but somehow his gaze wasn't going along with it, she wanted to know why.

Her eyes avoided his heart shattering glare, "It represents who you are…why should I be scared of that?" Her voice came out raspy due to the passionate screams that she delivered moments ago. Jellal never answered her question that very night; however, the hazy scenery in front of her seemed to fade into darkness when his last words rang out through her head.

"_My treasure…"_

A gasp escaped her lips as a familiar light shun brightly down her face, almond eyes shot open as she found herself struggling to breath as she found the blurry gaze of water overpower her senses. Her head shot from the water as she recognized the clear stony room of her lavatory. Her lips parted as she took a deep breath before having a fit of coughs remove from her lungs. Her orbs scanning the privacy of her bathroom as everything seemed to be surprisingly normal; her vision grew weary but her body felt achingly weak, just how long was she in the bath tub anyway?

Erza found herself answering her own question as she took a glance of her drenched body. While switching her hand, her eyes inspected the paleness of her skin and found the same bruises and cuts that embedded in her flesh because of her mission from earlier.

Her maroon locks flew helplessly within the hot water; everything seemed normal however she couldn't say that it was.

Was it just a dream?

But it couldn't be… just how something so vivid and blood chilling become a dream?

Unless it was a nightmare…

Her arms lied on the faucet before getting up; her nude body stood proudly, the water glistening all over its exterior before wrapping herself with a towel. Her body felt unbearably weak as she pulled the plug and had viewed the water being swallowed from the small hole of the drain. Her legs moved on her own as she opened the bathroom door that connected to the living room; her head whipped to see everything just as normal, and the cake that she'd been craving to eat was untouched and shining brightly that it stood on the table looking a little too exquisite for her taste.

Something was fishy about this that she could hardly trust anything around her.

Regardless of how things looked the same or not she just couldn't believe that that long, brain oozing thought was all a dream.

Ignoring the glum emotion trying to break through her features she rushed and pushed open the bedroom door, the air flying through her wet hair as she glanced at everything around her. Her room looked stable that she was somehow frightened to even enter her own room, which was straight up ridiculous. _"Was it all just a dream?" _Erza questioned as her gaze continued faltering as if she were bound to be in the brink of tears.

She was somehow glad that it was a dream but then again she didn't know why it bothered her.

Erza heard the sound of her wet feet repeating as she found herself in the middle of her bedroom. The knight took a very good look at her surroundings before holding the same towel in her dream just as tightly before walking further into the room. The white sheets that she supposedly made love in were cleaner than ever, no stains of blood or anything spotted within it.

_Speaking of blood…_

Her half lidded eyes walked to her vanity; curving her back as her head glanced at the mirror, the long gash running along her spine was untouched and stood dry. There were no fingerprints or bruised markings around her navel or wrists, only the ones she received previously for fighting a foe a few hours ago.

For the first time in many years, Erza felt as if she were going insane. She ran a hand through her heavenly long hair as she leaned into one of the walls in her room. Her body sorely aching as if to catch her breath. She simply couldn't believe it, all the things he's done to her, the concentrated and tender gaze of his dark eyes of obsidian… and the trustful words of him speaking so sincerely and true.

Even when he said 'I love you'…

It was all an illusion.

Her gaze continued to hesitate while glancing at her wooden floor. She can still feel the fire of his touch, the wetness of his body and the sweet and cruel whispers he spoke in her vision; it felt all _too_ real.

But that should only mean one thing right?

Erza was still in love with him after all these years of betrayal.

Her body shivered as the cold whistle of the wind attacked her skin, instantly make her breath chatter. Her body moved on its own as her mind begged to shut the window, steadily taking a mere few steps she heard a paper slid right onto the floor and in front of her.

Her movement stopped as she found a wanted picture of Jellal fly right between her legs. Glancing around the room her eyes cringed in paranoia before picking the paper up.

It was simply a picture of him that explained that he was wanted for murder, thievery, but the next few words had made her eyes widen in pure astonishment.

"_Escaping prison…"_

But how?

Who helped him?

And…and why?

A series of questions were throbbing onto her skull making her realize that if she kept it up, she was bound to get a headache.

Her eyes glued onto the small tattered paper that lied on her hands.

But wait…

She didn't remember having this photo.

Erza felt her breath quicken as she turned the photo around and glanced at a small sentence that made her mouth dropped open; making her legs feel like they have no bones.

"_My treasure..."_

_-Jellal F._

A shock and disbelief coloring her face while a chill slid along her skin, simply brought on by the memory of the dream.

He had said those same words to her.

The realization smothered her, and she couldn't breathe once she felt a long familiar tongue skate down the side of her earlobe.

Her lips parted when she found his malicious smile looking down at her astonished features. The warmth of his hand glided upwards on her chin, making her face him completely.

Erza found the sight of him licking his lips before his deep voice echoed throughout her bedroom.

"Nightmare, _Scarlet_?"

And before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): As you can probably tell. I struggled like **hell **trying to figure out how to end this story._

_Reason why I began writing it in the first place was that I noticed that there really wasn't a full-blown lemon at the 'Gerza' section. That, or their isn't enough lemons, who knows, I might make a lemon for every couple I see fit._

_It's about time I donated a story anyway._

_Truthfully, what I need to start donating is some fat, I need to start catching up in gym._

_Goodbye for the meantime._


End file.
